According to you
by Lioness2012
Summary: This is a one-shot based on the hit single 'according to you' sung by Orianthi. Belive me this is worth you time to read! Hermione/Oliver pairing!


****

According to You

"Were done!" Hermione slammed the door in Ron's face.

****

According to you

"What do you mean were done?" Ron hollered through the door. "Nothing is over until I say its over!" He was 21 and since the down fall of Voldemort, he had changed. Ever since Fred died, he was different. Hermione tried to stick with him through thick and thin, but it just wasn't working, so she wanted out.

He treated her like crap, never telling her the truth about anything. She attempted to change him with her strong will power. For 3 years she tried to help him. Now all she wants is to get out of her relationship with him.

"I have every right to say that this is over!" She started stuffing things into her suitcases.

****

I can't do anything right.

"This isn't about just me is it?" Ron leaned his head against Ginny and Hermiones bed room door. She had moved into the burrow right after the war. The only reason that she decided to stay there was because she thought she loved him.

****

According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.

"This is about Oliver isn't it?" Hermione had met Oliver just 6 months ago. He had changed her life for the better, so to speak. He made out Ron to look like the devil reincarnated, and made himself to be more or less of an Olympian. He slowly started to make her life better and finally made her realize that he was the one for her, and not Ron.

****

I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.

"So what if it is!" She opened the door to smack him. But in mid air he grabbed her wrist.

"We are meant to be together Hermione!" He let her arm down. "Everyone thinks so." He leaned down to kiss her. She pushed him away with such a force that he almost went flying down the stair case.

****

According to you. According to you.

"I used to think so to! And it is about Oliver, he made me realize that I'm not worthless and stupid. Being with you makes me feel worthless and stupid!" Tears were streaming from her eyes as she stood her ground and shouted at him.

"I never said you were worthless or stupid!" He tried to be sensitive by tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You never had to say it! You actions did the talking for you!" She pushed him away again, but not as hard as the last time. "For three years I have put up with your shit! Now I want out!" Hermione grabbed her bags and started heading down stares.

"Don't leave Mione! I...I...I Love You!" She had just reached the main flour when she herd this.

"Well Ron I don't love you! Never have and never will!" And on that note she was out the door with a loud bang.

****

But according to him

Some time later Hermione found herself on Oliver Queen's door step. She knock three short knocks.

****

I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.

He came to the door. "Hermione... what are you doing here?" He had a confused look on his face. She didn't say anything, she just ran up to him and gave him a hug. Her tears soaked his white cotton t-shirt.

****

According to him  
Im funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.

"I'm done." She simply said.

"Done? What do you mean your done?" He looked down into her big, brown, puffy eyes.

"I broke up with him I, I was sick of his lies and he didn't care for me at all. He said he did, but in the end he really didn't." Another round of tears formed into her eyes. "I feel so light headed." She sniffled.

"You should come in, get out of the cold." Hermione nodded her head, and Oliver lead her inside.

****

Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.

"If you want, you could put your stuff in the empty space in my closet." She took a quick nod, but stayed glued to the sofa.

"So what made you decide to finally jump the gun?" He sat down next to me on the sofa.

"He came home last night smelling like pear perfume, and if anyone knows anything about me... I wear mint." He gave her a weird look. "He tried to convince me it was my perfume."

"So did you completely move out? Or did you just leave." He said looking at her bags.

"Um... I really didnt have much." She paused to eye her bags. "Living with a lower class family really doesnt require much."

****

He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

"So where are you planning on staying?" He asked her.

"Well I was kind of hoping that I could stay here for a while." She didn't know why she was crying so much, but she was so frustrated. "You are the one after all who made me realize what's good for me."

He knew that she was right, the truth of the matter is he loved her more than life itself. He only knew her for a short amount of time, it was one of those love at first site things.

"Well I would have made you stay with me either way." He smiled down at her.

****

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.

Their faces were inches apart before a knock was herd on the door.

"I'll get that." Oliver stood up and went to the door. Hermione waited and listened.

"Is she here?" Ron's voice could be herd.

"Yes, but I doubt that she would ever want to talk to or ever see YOU again." Oliver's sweet mannered voice suddenly turned very cold and hard.

"Come on man, I know we have had our differences in the past, but I just need to talk to her for a second." He tried pushing his way through the door, Oliver stopped him.

"I'm afraid that you are going to have to leave now." He said sternly. A strong smell of alcohol came off of Ron.

****

According to you

Ron again tried to push his way through the door. Hermione herd the whole thing, and was getting sick of it fast. She stormed into the front room where Ron and Oliver were at.

"Ron what the hell do you thing youre doing?" It was less a question and more a demand.

"Hermione! Thank god" He wrestled his way past Oliver and stepping right in front of her. She kneed him in the groin, he doubled over. "What the hell was that for?!?"

"Get out! I never want to see you ever again!" She kicked him in the stomach while he was still down. He looked at her with a hurt look of defeat, got up, and left.

****

I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.

As soon as he was out the door, Hermione fell to the ground in a stream of tears.

"Hermione?" Oliver whispered in her ear.

"I'm tired of this, I wish I would have never even met him!" She exclaimed through her tears.

****

I'm the girl with the worst attention span;

you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.

He picked her up bride style up to his room. He carefully sat her down on the bed. She was asleep within seconds. He couldn't think, at least not about anything other than Hermione. He looked over at the electric clock on his night stand, it read 9:30. 'Might as well get some sleep.' He thought to himself as he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, put his chin in the crook of her neck and fell asleep.

Sun streamed in about 9 hours later, the beams hit Hermione right in the eyes. She neglected to open them up, but did anyway. She tried also to sit up, but sadly she was held down. She turned to the opposite side to find Oliver sleeping peacefully with a small, but calming smile on his face. Suddenly last night came crawling back to her. She thought about crying for a second, but decided that Ron wasnt worth wasting any more tears over.

****

According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.

She looked past Oliver's head to look at the clock that read 5:30. She wanted to go back to sleep, but sadly Hermione was feeling refresh and wide a wake. Not wanting to wake Oliver up, she carefully removed his arm from around her and proceeded to get out of the bed.

**Everything is opposite,**  
**I don't feel like stopping it,**  
**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**

She slowly reached the bathroom and took a glance in the mirror. It wasn't an attractive site; her eyes were puffy red from crying, she didn't bother to remove her eye liner from last night so she pretty much looked like a raccoon, and her face was as pale as liquid paper.

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist, she gave a quick yelp before turning around to face him.

****

He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Oliver said looking down at her.

"That's quite alright, I'm still a little shaken up... Thats all." Hermione stated as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "I didn't mean to wake you up." She said sympathetically.

"It's no problem, really." He kissed her forehead, lightly. "Rather have you here, than there."

'Boy wasn't that the truth." She thought to herself.

**I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh no**

Oliver's cell phone went off. "Let me get that," he let go of her to answerer his phone. "Hello?" He said into it. There was a slight pause. "Actually..." another long pause. "Fine!" He hung up the phone in a violent matter.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry, but Chloe just called and said that there was some sort of emergency." He wandered off into the bed room, and came back a minute later with a plain whit t-shirt on and a faded pair of jeans. "If you get hungry, there is plenty of food in the kitchen. And theres a computer and a TV in the sitting room." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before running out of the apartment.

****

Why cant you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad youre making me decide

She touched her finger tips to her lips, they were still tingling even after a few seconds. "Wow," was all that came out of her mouth in a soft whisper.

For a few hours she was content; checking her e-mail, catching up on her soup-operas. But as 11:00 rolled around, she found herself in a haze. She curled up on the couch for just a minute before the doorbell rang.

She went to the door and looked through the peep hole, it was Ginny. Hermione breathed for a second before she opened the door. "What do you want?" She said in a very rude tone.

****

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.

"Ron told me what happened, are you sure you want do this?" Hermione's brown eyes were at the breaking point of either pissed off, or just plain angry. "I mean he is my brother and you two have been through so much." Hermione remained silent. "I'm sure that if you just give it some time" Hermione wouldn't stay silent anymore.

"I have given this time, 3 years... and if I have to work this hard for someone to treat me with love and respect then it's just not worth it!" She said with such rage that tears started to form in Ginny's eyes.

"But he's my brother, you two are perfect for one another." She stated quietly. Hermione made a huge inhale.

"I'm done with all of you at least for the time being, I need some space." And on that note she slammed the door in Ginnys face. She banged her head on the back of the door and slid down onto the floor.

****

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.

About a hour of sitting on the floor like that, the door pushed her onto her stomach. "Hermione? What are you doing?" Oliver asked as he knelt down next to her.

She stayed still, "Nothing," she replied.

"Well, could you get up for a second?" She turned her head to look at him. "There's something I would like to ask you." He held out his had for her. She took it and he helped her get up off the floor.

****

According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.

"What?" Hermione asked in a sweet, little tone.

"Now, Hermione I know we haven't know each other for very long, and I know that there is so much more we should now about each other..." He got down on one knee. Hermione's eyes widened as wide as humanly possible. "And I'm looking forward to getting to know you more." He pulled out a square, green velvet box. She mouth practically dropped to the floor. "Hermione Jane Granger?" He opened the box to revile a antiqued silver key with a green silk ribbon tied on the end. "Will you be my girlfriend and move in with me?"

****

Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.

Hermione closed her eyes and her mouth, dropped down to the floor, and started laughing hysterically. She took the one hand that he had free in her left hand. She leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. She opened her eyes to find that he had closed his. She gave a light kiss to both of them be for she said "Yes."

****

He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]

He open his eyes while she took the key out of the box. She then put it in front of his face and said And, "Yes." Sadly enough she started crying, not for Ron, but for Oliver. She was so happy, she reached forward and pulled him into a loving hug. He held onto her as if the world itself was about to explode at any moment.

****

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right

Oliver leaned back, stroked her hair, and gave her the most passionate and Romanic kiss anyone could ever give their one true love in life... and death.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.

I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,


End file.
